


【Superjokes】母兔配种指南

by DavyBrett



Series: All Joker [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Ears, Female organs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Tails
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett





	【Superjokes】母兔配种指南

小丑噘着嘴在镜子里看着他用一次性染发剂染出的金色毛发，垂在脸颊旁时不时蹭过那里的兔耳上细小的绒毛也都被染成了金色。倒不是说他留金发不好看，小丑王子自信自己可以驾驭任何一种发色，得益于他苍白的皮肤。但金色——多么普通而无趣的颜色！全世界多少亿人都拥有的发色！

但是他需要这种颜色做他的伪装，如同一只变色龙，如果想要不被猎物发现，那就要完美地融入环境。今天……今天他是只寻找在发情期陪伴的小兔子罢了。小丑抿了抿唇，将珊瑚粉的唇彩抹的更均匀。

数据显示，兔人在色情行业拥有排名前三的比例，这并不无道理，这个种族生来就有柔软的身体和美好的皮相，再加上时常到来的发情期，无疑是床笫间最好的伴侣，一夜情最佳的对象。

只是……不知道那只大傻狗做不做得出，吃掉摆到眼前的肉的事情呢？

小丑笑眯眯地穿好翠绿的马甲勾勒出自己纤细的腰线，弧度一直延转到紧身裤包裹的圆润屁股和中间露出的蓬松的小绒球——一样，被他染上了金色。

他扭着腰走进目标所在地——一家老式甜品店，有着旧木桌和萦绕在餐布上的蜂蜜味道，将每日精选写在黑板上。嗯，我们的童子军，骨子里还是那个小镇男孩儿。在这个地方猎艳似乎是有些不合时宜，小丑挑眉对着瞪着他的老板娘咧嘴一笑又和她擦肩而过——顺便用屁股撞了她一下，然后眼睛亮晶晶地朝着在吃苹果派的大金毛走过去，一屁股坐在了他对面。

他冲着那双吃惊的蓝眼睛的主人笑得甜蜜极了。

“可以请我吃一支冰激凌吗，甜心？”

先吃甜点，他今晚的主菜是一根有结的老二。

安静地享用完苹果派，然后回家惬意地躺在沙发上，享受一段难得的闲暇时光。这是克拉克今天原本的行程规划，但是，当一只兔子在他对面坐下来那一刻，他突然产生了一种强烈的预感：他的计划泡汤了。

但，说真的——克拉克茫然地看着眼前的兔人，他几乎像是照着人们对这些草食动物的期望描画出来的，漂亮、纤细、皮肤白皙，但是，看上去没那么乖巧无害——他真的是在搭讪自己吗？倒不是说克拉克没有吸引力，但通常来讲，小记者遇到最大胆的搭讪也就是隔壁花店姑娘羞涩地在他胸前的口袋塞一枝花。而这只兔子？他看起来更像是会在酒吧引诱像布鲁斯那样的花花公子的类型。

因此克拉克稍微有点窘迫，在他的视线开始变得不太礼貌之前，他及时地移开了它。但只需要快速的一瞥，他就意识到眼前的兔人正处于发情期，他的耳朵有规律地微微颤抖着，心跳急促，皮肤发红。很奇怪，大都会有八百万人，但他偏偏觉得一个素昧平生的男人眼熟。他在哪里见过他吗？克拉克回想着。

“呃，是的，当然可以。”克拉克听见自己干巴巴的声音，“但我的建议是你最好早点回家。”他不认为一只处于发情期的兔子在逐渐暗下来的街道上散步是个很好的选择。他走到柜台前，转过头看着眼睛亮晶晶的兔子：“你想要香草还是巧克力？”

“嗯……巧克力和蓝莓。”他的调子软绵绵的，仿佛是某种可以触碰到的勾人的形状，附着在金毛耳边。“谢谢了，好先生。”他随着克拉克起身晃悠悠跟过去，摇曳着的步伐像在风里颤动的花瓣。小丑看着为他点单的人嗤嗤地笑，像被风吹散的蛛丝不知不觉就黏在了对方背上，摘不下来。发情期的高热透过布料渗透，兔子独有的甜美味道也全蹭在了上面。

“不用谢。”克拉克把冰激凌递给他，头顶亮金色的耳朵紧张地抖动了两下。老天，他可以一拳揍在犯罪者的下巴上，但他却对一个主动蹭上来的普通人毫无办法。他凑过来的时候甜香像迷雾一样笼罩了克拉克，不是他最喜欢的那种味道，但是绝对具有致命的诱惑力。现在支撑着克拉克的只有他绝对不一夜情的道德准则。克拉克稍微强硬一点地推开对方，越过他回到座位上，希望这能让他知难而退。

小丑紧挨着大狗坐下，愉悦地舔着冰激凌球，鲜红的舌尖比口红明艳，裹挟着融化的奶液吞进嘴里咽下。“你说，你请了我这么好吃的冰激凌……”他粉色的指甲敲了敲桌面，绿眼睛风情万种地看着对面明显一脸困扰的狗子，“我要怎么答谢你呢？”

“事实上……”克拉克无奈地叹了口气，但在那同时，他发现他没法把视线从那双漂亮的嘴唇上移开，他吞咽的动作看起来简直就像——老天，他没法再想下去了，否则他可能不得不有一些生理问题需要解决。“如果你坚持的话，让我能在七点前到家就好了。一个人。”他看了一眼手机，抓起旁边的外套。

“但是，先生——”小丑的手立刻搭在了他手上，柔软的掌心皮肤盖在克拉克骨节分明的大手上像块云朵。他仰着头显出修长的脖颈，漂亮的绿眼睛里含着忧伤，“如果你走了，我不知道谁能陪我了。我不想要和那些人度过我的发情期。”他凑近超人头顶毛茸茸的金色耳朵，像在说一个秘密，“他们会撕碎我的。还会逼迫我生下幼崽，我不想这么早就怀孕……您看起来像个好人，您会帮我的，对不对？”主动地示弱，向来以帮助别人为己任的大狗就会爱心爆发，放不下他这个从天而降的大麻烦了。

克拉克看着越来越近的男人，那双含着晃动的绿潭的眼睛，一张一合的水润嘴唇。他在说话，是的，他的话听起来很有道理，但克拉克几乎一个字都听不进去，他的耳尖绷直了，嘴唇抿了起来。他不能坐视一场可能的暴行发生，但，他真的只是为了这个吗？拯救一个人？就像他拯救其他那些大都会市民一样？

察觉到金毛的态度有所松动，狡猾的兔子凑得更近，舌头舔上那簇金色的毛发，下面是柔软的耳部皮肤：“求您啦……我会很乖的。带我回去好不好？”

“唔。”最敏感的部位之一被湿热的舌尖舔过，克拉克几乎是下意识地闷哼一声，欲望从心头烧了上来，像海上引诱过路人的人鱼，低声在他耳边反复诱惑他，偶尔放纵一次也没什么。他的蓝眼睛开始变深：“你叫什么？”

“杰克。”兔子看着那双因欲望变得阴沉的蓝眼睛咽了口唾沫，想起某只会飞的耗子也有这样一双蓝眸。他认真地说着，手指爬上克拉克结实的胸膛。“我叫杰克。”

在还有他人注视的地方被这么调戏让克拉克有些脸红，但他没有阻止他，反而扣住他纤细的手腕，把他揽进了怀里，“克拉克。我是克拉克·肯特。”

如愿以偿的小丑蹦蹦跳跳地挽着大狗的手臂走出店门，还不忘给之前怒视过他的老板娘一个得胜的眼神。他看上的男人就没有能够抵挡住他的。小丑美滋滋地接着吃他的冰激凌，巧克力球已经吃完了，他朝着半融化的蓝莓味儿下嘴，一下咬掉半个，冰得他的牙凉丝丝地疼，小丑赶紧匆忙咽下它。

“咱们去哪里呀，金毛先生？”他咬了口下面的甜筒脆皮，“你要带我去旅馆吗？”啧。他讨厌大都会。讨厌这里。这里的阳光太明亮，天空太晴朗，人们又太善良……他这一路走过来散发的发情兔子的味道甚至都不会引来哥谭小巷随处可见的渣滓，倒是有几位小姑娘羞红了脸看着他们俩。啧。真讨厌。兔子想着，几乎整个人都扒在了克拉克强壮的手臂上。衣服底下结实的肌肉让他心痒难耐，他见过哥谭那位黑骑士的身躯，大都会光明之子的裸体会是什么样子的？他又咽了口唾沫，快速地舔了口蓝莓球融化流下的汁液。身体感知到他的动情，迫不及待地就开始分泌润滑液，他的脸发烫，脑子都迷糊起来。

他想被他操。想要被他的阴茎贯穿肉穴，被这具完美的肉体压在身下动弹不得。小丑扭头看着余晖中如同雕塑般英俊的面容，怎么会有人被一副黑框眼镜就蒙住双眼，看不到底下的神子？还是说这是他的超能力之一呢？小丑没有。他可骗不了他。发情的兔子在人行道就陷入了更深的热潮，不住地在金毛身上磨蹭自己的胸膛，他的乳尖都在发痒。他想被操。

克拉克立刻察觉到杰克身上发生的变化，过于敏锐的感知力几乎让克拉克也感觉到了狼狈，他颤抖磨蹭的动作带来的感觉那么清晰而鲜明。是的，克拉克之前也处理过陷入发情期的兽人们带来的麻烦，但那些办法显然不包含他即将要做的这个。真奇怪，他从来没想过会有人能够这么轻易地挑动他的欲念，他听见自己低沉沙哑的嗓音，那不由自主地带上了几分命令的味道：“别乱动。去我家。”他一边说，一边一只手臂已经环过兔子的腰，把他抱起来塞进路旁的计程车里，这个动作对他来说轻而易举。然后他也坐进后座，狭小的空间让兔子甜软的气味更加浓郁，他吞咽一声，感觉自己今天穿的牛仔裤有点发紧。

“克拉克……克拉克！”小丑甜蜜地呼喊着早就知道的对方的名字，三个音节能够拐出九个弯，弯里夹杂湿漉漉的喘息和满溢的欲望，力求通过声音就让金毛勃起才好。他生气了。为什么他没有像那个女记者一样空中举高高的待遇！小丑发泄不满的方式就是让总是温柔克制的大金毛陷入更尴尬困窘的境地，实施途径是自己。

他直接跨上克拉克的大腿骑在上面，用富有弹性的小屁股去碾压藏裤子里的肉棒，一边呻吟着扯自己的衣服，贴身马甲解一个扣子就显露出在衬衣里挺立的乳头，被小丑捏住拉扯着玩儿。“求你，操我，我想要，啊……”

他的动作并不只是演戏，至少有七分真实藏在里面。骚兔子的穴口都在发痒发烫，不断提醒他自己已经做好了受孕的准备，健康的卵子已经排出等待着被精液灌溉。而他们还在该死的出租车上！天杀的如果酥皮愿意动用一下他氪星人的力量他们现在就会出现在他的小公寓里操屁股了！委屈的小丑气呼呼一口咬住克拉克轮廓完美的鼻子。

天。克拉克毫无防备，转眼之间就发现杰克压在他身上，他裸露出来的皮肤热得泛红，乳头揉捏几下就红肿挺立，但更要命的是克拉克能看到更多，从他白皙柔软的大腿——现在正在他腿上胡乱摩擦——到开始变湿的穴口。克拉克的呼吸陡然变沉，现在他的阴茎真的在裤子里勃起了，但他已经没有多余精力去想这件尴尬的事。在杰克凑上来咬他的时候，他没有继续纵容他，而是扣住他的后脑勺，咬上他的嘴唇，把那变成一个深吻。克拉克把纤细的兔子深深按进怀里，另一只手隔着薄薄的布料揉捏他紧窄的臀部，杰克兴奋地在他的手指上磨蹭着，指尖在后穴边缘打转，稍显粗糙的料子时不时戳弄进敞开的穴口。他几乎能感受到对方的裤子开始沾湿。说真的，他为什么会在出租车上做这种事情？克拉克怀疑自己遇到杰克之后就开始变得有点疯狂。

“我们不能……”克拉克语气无奈地说，但他嗓音里浓浓的情欲即使自己都能清晰地听出来，他得费劲全身力气才能控制住掀翻这只发情的兔子把他按在座椅上操的冲动，“……回家再说。”

驾驶室年轻的司机耳朵支棱着，一边握紧方向盘假装自己什么都没听见，一边忍不住抬眼看向后视镜。妈的这只兔子真带劲儿，要是能要到个电话就好了。

“不要。”兔子哼哼唧唧地用吃草动物并不尖锐的牙咬金毛的嘴角，柔软的兔耳蹭过对方的脸颊，感受到热度。他淫荡放肆表现的像是已经被操了，去拽克拉克的大手让他去捏自己的胸脯，“现在就要……嗯……”他感觉到顶着自己腿根的大家伙，另一只手摸下去，轻车熟路解下了皮带就往裤腰里深，像几百年没见男人的婊子，闻见老二的味道就欲火焚身。淫水已经流了他一屁股，透过布料沾在金毛的手指上，小丑小幅度地向后撅着屁股，试图含进更多东西却被布料局限，充血的穴一张一合之间只吐露更多液体却没能让手指再深入一寸，因此不满意地呜咽着。

克拉克倒抽一口凉气，猛地按住杰克的手制止他的动作，另一只手在他挺立的乳尖上狠狠拧了一下，但那对于处于发情期的兔子显然是快感多于疼痛，证据就是兔子又发出淫荡的吟叫，挺胸把自己小巧的乳尖往他手里送去，恨不得他再多掐几下似的。他张口咬住对方垂到他面前的兔耳，细小的绒毛一直扫过他的脸颊。敏感的兔耳被含在嘴里颤抖起来，他故意上下舔弄几下兔子薄到能看清血管的耳廓，压低声音，钢铁之躯偶尔的强硬剥落出来：“别乱动。”

兔子嗯地呜咽一声，被舔得发麻的毛茸茸长耳抖了抖，故作乖巧地不动了。听见前方传来布料和座椅摩擦的声音，他忍不住扭过头瞟了一眼，车顶镜子里看见一只红着脸的黄鼬，他好笑地呼了口气，有贼心没贼胆的货色。于是他又转回去，这次手指抓向了那对自己一看到就想捏着玩的狗耳朵。

克拉克在那之前就阻拦了他，抓住他的手扣在指间，转头对神情恍惚的可怜出租车司机说：“停下，已经到了。”他脱下对杰克来说过分宽大的外套，把他整个人严严实实地包裹在里面打横抱了起来，扔下钱就打开车门走了出去。小丑在他怀里咯咯地娇笑，声音里听不出一点那个杀人小丑的影子。他在克拉克怀里扭来扭去，扒拉他的衣服，捏他结实的胸膛。小丑的小尾巴都被顺着布料滴下的淫液给湿透，糊成一团一点都不舒服，他甩甩尾巴，让几滴晶莹的水珠落在地上。唔，大狗走得可真快……

两分钟后他们就到了克拉克的公寓门口。克拉克知道他本来不应该这么做，但是——

他推开公寓大门，把怀里的兔子扔在沙发上，外套在沙发上散开，露出里面表情还有点迷茫的人，就像一盒被拆封的礼物。克拉克压了上去，扯开他的贴身马甲。

——但是显然现在有人需要得到点教训。

小丑被摔得发出一声低哼，他发誓酥皮刚刚绝对用到了超速吧拿钥匙开门才会如此迅速，上一秒还在楼梯上下一秒自己居然就已经落在沙发上了！他立刻反应过来，张开一双长腿环住金毛的腰把他嵌在身上，手指迫不及待地去解刚刚解了一半的裤子拉链，顺利地解放出来在裤裆里鼓起一个大包的老二——他深深吸了口气，雄性的味道让他嘴里都在流口水。“克拉克……好难受！脱下来，帮我脱下来，全都湿了……”他在沙发上扭动，知道自己的汁液会浸湿这张倒霉的沙发。

“你真是个——”克拉克从喉咙里挤出犬类威胁的低吼，但温和礼貌的天性抹去了那个脏字的发音。小丑却因为没听到而有些不满：“哈！你可以说出来的，克拉克……婊子，我是婊子，这样才好被你操——”他动作粗暴地扯下杰克的裤子，老天他甚至没穿内裤，翘起的阴茎湿漉漉地滴着水，把下面嫣红的敞开的肉缝也弄成在灯光下闪着水光的一团，散发着甜美的气味。他忍不住俯下身，用手拨弄着对他来说十分陌生的女性器官，对方在他身下难耐地晃动大腿，带动小洞一开一合。克拉克的眼睛都被欲望逼得发红，空气中赤裸裸的费洛蒙显然也唤起了他身上一部分的动物天性。他从来没想过他会这么做但他就是做了——他抓住乱动的兔子的腿，让它们柔韧性极好地敞开，然后将嘴唇埋进他的腿间，舌尖扫过阴唇，让那条肉缝在温柔而漫长的折磨中颤抖着绽开，他能感觉到对方就像块正在融化的黄油一样变成湿热绵软的一团。他尝试着把舌头探入微微张开的穴口，舔舐着每一寸褶皱，浓郁的动物信息素让他的阴茎涨得发疼。

“啊啊！！对，对就这样！不要停，不要停哦——！克拉克，克拉克——”小丑尖叫着身体弯成弓，真该说不愧是只狗子吗，上来就用舌头……粗糙的舌苔表面摩擦在他湿哒哒的肉壁上带来酸麻的感觉，刺激着他又分泌更多汁液出来。他像是漏了的水囊不断地流，随着他因为被舌头操干而扭动得越发狂乱的腰腹，他亮晶晶的汁液已经糊了金毛满嘴又蹭上了他的鼻头。他希望对方永远也忘不掉自己的味道。快感太多都要成了疼痛，小丑的大腿抽动着，上面是克拉克印下的指痕，他死死用两只手抓着超人的黑发，把自己按在那张舔得他要上天堂的嘴里，阴核鲜红充血得像熟透的樱桃。“摸摸我……舔我……让我射，让我射！”

克拉克的动作毫无章法，他只是尽可能地想照顾到他的床伴，他抽出一点精力去揉弄杰克不停淌水的性器和阴蒂，两个漂亮干净的性器官同时出现在一个人身上有种奇异的美感。房间里回荡着啧啧作响的水声。处于发情期的兔子很快就达到了第一次高潮，洞口挤出更多一股一股的液体，克拉克把它们温柔地舔去。

他的雌穴还在不停痉挛，小丑呜咽着，过度敏感的身子让克拉克轻柔的动作也成了折磨，只是在他身上碰一碰就让他颤抖。射了一次的兔子冷静了些但也知道还完全不够，他还得吃下更多，他想要被塞满，被射一肚子精液，欲火烧的他没剩多少理智，在受孕之前他会一直不停地乞求被操，被内射，最好能装满他两个子宫。兔子和狗，他会生下什么样的崽子，会生几胎？小丑想着自己大着肚子窝在挤了两个人变得狭小的沙发上被从后面操干的画面，流水的小洞又缩了缩。

不过大狗的温柔出乎他的意料。小丑无力的手捏上那对金灿灿的耳朵把玩，一边思考。他以为克拉克会直接操进来，他却先给自己舔了一次。真是温柔的绅士呀，就是不知道能坚持多久呢？

他享受撕下男人们文明的表象，显露出他们骨子里的兽性，不管压抑得多好，当遇到发情的母兽他们都会变成一群只知道流口水硬老二的智障罢了。小丑看着对着他微笑的傻狗，嘴角还沾着自己的淫液。他呼了口气，拽拽柔软的狗耳朵。“过来……操我。”

克拉克心里经常被压抑的掠食者咆哮着，告诉他满足面前这个淫荡的婊子，在他体内射精，让他怀孕，他在自己阴茎上高潮的样子一定漂亮至极。他蓝色的瞳孔变沉，凑上去再次亲吻了杰克，让他尝到自己的味道。环住杰克的腰的那只手顺着腰线摸下去，抓住尾椎骨上的那只毛绒绒的兔尾巴揉捏。

“诶！别，别摸那里！等等……”小丑叫出声，本就绷紧的尾巴缩得更紧。从尾椎传来的快感让他刚刚才发泄过的阴茎抖了抖，又有了抬头的趋势。他试图躲开触摸，但是立刻被抓住了腰。

然后克拉克把兔子翻了个身，让他张开双腿把湿泞的小洞在他面前完全打开。几乎不需要润滑，一直淌水的穴口早就准备好了，但克拉克还是犹豫了一会，热烘烘的龟头卡在努力吮吸的洞口磨蹭了两下，直到对方流出的东西把阴茎都沾湿，他才猛地挺腰插了进去，阴茎直直打开原本紧闭的内壁，一直顶到闭合的宫口才停下。克拉克情不自禁地低喘一声，这感觉比他期待的还要棒，肉洞比他想象中还要更热更紧，贪心地裹上来缠住把它塞得满满的性器。“天……你好紧……”

小丑被那一下给顶得翻了白眼，肉头坚硬的阴茎顶端直接撞在了他的子宫头，又疼又爽的强烈感觉让他一下子失去了所有力气，直接趴在了沙发上只有被身后的大狗捏着的屁股还翘在空中。他还没来得及咽下的口水从嘴角往外淌，流在沙发的布料上。“克拉克……哈啊……慢点……要被你顶死了……”他翻着白眼瘫在沙发上像个飞机杯被克拉克捏着操，果然……不管多温和有礼的男人……在床上都会变成野兽！该死的……犬科动物！真的把自己当成发情期需要被骑的小母狗了吗！哼！

小丑完全忘记了多少万年前他自己的祖先也是要靠骑的。

克拉克两只手卡住杰克的腰，肌肉带动着阴茎一次又一次撞开他的身体，他控制着自己的力气和速度，当然了超人类能让发情期的兔子爽到叫都叫不出来，但克拉克不觉得字面意义上的把床伴操到地板上会是很好的体验。龟头开始戳弄上子宫，碾磨着那块软肉，逼迫它慢慢变得顺从，向入侵者敞开。他知道他能插得更深，把那里打开到不能再打开为止，让子宫变成他的形状。

这个姿势太深了……不行，真的太深了，小丑觉得自己已经被顶到了胃，要被捅穿，马上又要射出来了。他哭叫着双手乱抓想要握住什么但是什么都抓不住，最后只好胡乱地捏住自己被操干得来回摆动的两只长耳死死握在手里。快感让他眼睛都觉得看不到东西，只能感觉到一波一波朝他涌来的快感，体内的东西进得更深了，原本紧闭的宫口被撞开，要捅进去了，要被播种了……原本计划就是这样的小丑忽然一阵害怕，却因为恐惧把体内的肉茎搅得更紧。他问自己，如果真的怀上超人的孩子，他还有能够摆脱这只金毛的一天吗？他真的能够置身之外、成功流产吗？

——似乎完全没有可能的样子？

“啊——别……别射在里面……不要了啊……”疯兔子努力回过头，泪汪汪看着身后忙着耸动的公狗。

克拉克能感觉到那团颤抖的软肉正在屈服，子宫口敞开欢迎阴茎的顶入。他的本能都在拼命告诉他，结住他，完完全全射在他体内，让他肚子被精液填满直到怀孕。他听见他微弱的挣扎和抗议了，但克拉克发现想要抑制住自己的欲望和本能几乎是不可能的。他从背后抱住兔子，一边用牙齿舔咬他脖颈到肩膀上的皮肤，在每个看得见的地方留下记号，一边低声安抚诱哄着他：“让我射在里面，乖孩子，让我照顾你，好不好？”

“不……呜……不行……求求你——克拉克！”小丑可怜兮兮地挣扎扭动，像只挂在鱼钩上的小虫挣脱不开。可是他自己的身体都不听自己的话，虽然嘴上一直叫嚷着拒绝小穴倒是吸得十分欢实，恨不得赶紧把精液嘬出来吞下一样。他都要把自己的耳朵揪下毛来了。“别……会怀孕的……会有崽子的！呜！”

克拉克进入的动作开始变得越来越坚定而漫长，每一次都深深戳弄着湿滑的宫口，那道贪婪的小嘴试着挽留他，炙热湿软的甬道带来的快感像电流一样从阴茎窜上脊椎，他能感觉到那里正在慢慢隆起一个结，把自己尽可能地填满塞进穴口，以及更深的肉环。他快要射了。

小丑被干的乱晃，沙发都跟着他们的动作不断往前挪动，嘎吱作响，眼泪全在眼眶里晃悠视线一片模糊，而那根粗大的阴茎还在不停地干着他。兔子抽噎了一声，感觉到不同的形状出现了，是结。随着结不断胀大会在进入穴口的时候卡上一下，速度稍微慢下来然后猛地全部捅进去撑大他的肌肉环又回缩，疼而且难受，越来越多的液体，他的汁液和克拉克的，被搅打成一堆发白的泡沫堆积在他穴口周围，仿佛他的身体是个碗，大狗的老二正在里面打鸡蛋。他被撑得又疼又爽，龟头畅通无阻进入宫腔的一瞬间像是电击一样的快感就打在他脑子里，小丑终于哭了出来。是被爽哭的。

直到一次深深的插入，完全张开的结随着清晰的水声卡住了宫口，因快感颤抖的肉壁绞紧了跳动的阴茎，克拉克发出一串剧烈的低吼，叫着他的名字，一直抓着他的腰的手扣紧了在上面留下红色的痕迹，无视他的挣扎和呜咽将他死死地钉在自己的阴茎上。他在他身体的最深处爆发了，大股的精液灌进子宫里，充满了他内部的每一个角落，他的肚子几乎被涨起了一个小小的弧度。不会有人在这种情况下不受精的，更何况是处于发情期的兔子。

随着精液打在子宫壁上小丑尖叫着也跟着射了出来，雌穴的肉壁也跟着血液律动的频率一次次痉挛，收缩，把精液向上推挤。他哭叫着喊着什么混蛋要死了要怀孕了，激烈的刺激让他无所适从扭得像只蒸锅里的活鱼，穴里分泌出更多汁水也一同被胀大的结堵死在里面。湿乎乎的尾巴跟着他一起抖，他一口咬住自己攥在手里的长耳朵。太舒服了，他完了。以后他跟别人做射不出来了怎么办？他要对金毛的大肉棒上瘾了，这才只是吃了一次而已。

他的小腹有种鼓胀的，温暖的，满足的感觉，像是由着自己的胃口一下子喝了太多汤，每个缝隙都被填满。小丑松开握得发白的手，颤巍巍去摸自己的肚子。原本平坦的地方圆圆的，似乎昭示着他几个月之后的样子。可是被操饱了的感觉太过舒服了，心满意足的兔子忽然没那个心思去想太多。他喜欢这样，就够了。

“克拉克……”他的声音刚刚喊了太久现在有点哑，“我要动动……姿势不舒服……要喝水。”他全身的毛都湿哒哒，仿佛是水里捞出来的，看上去无比可怜。

“好。”克拉克温柔地把折腾得一塌糊涂的兔子扶起来，换个舒服的姿势抱在怀里，给他倒了一杯水递到被咬得发红的嘴唇边。没有及时被咽下的水顺着下巴流了下来，然后滴落在胸膛上。克拉克看着他，用手揉弄着印上好几个牙印的兔耳朵，给它们顺毛。“介意我抱着你去洗澡吗，宝贝？”说真的，他运转太快的思维已经想到他们的孩子该上哪个初中了。

小丑瞪了他一眼，爽完了又来给他装绅士了？他又喝了一口水慢慢咽下抚慰自己干渴的喉咙，默许了对方揉捏自己的耳朵——那双大手温暖又有力，摸得他舒服极了，美中不足是屁股湿黏一片，尾巴也糊成一团。“不介意，事实上，如果你不这么做，我才会抱怨的。”兔子打了个哈欠，蠕动过去枕在金毛结实宽阔的胸膛上，有些惋惜后背位都没能欣赏到他肌肉运动的好看样子……不过总有下次的。这么想着小丑心情又好了起来，伸手扯扯大狗的耳朵。“给我洗的干干净净香喷喷的，然后抱我上床。早上我要吃鸡蛋卷。”他颐指气使地吩咐下去，像个骄傲的小王子一样。他心里清楚大型犬们大都是宽厚的好脾气，更别说他们刚刚交配，给配偶提供安全舒适的环境和食物可是必要的责任。他漫不经心摸了摸肚子。

“好，都听你的。”克拉克笑着说。当他把裹着浴袍的垂耳兔从浴室抱出来轻轻放在床上时，对方已经差不多陷入半梦半醒的状态了。克拉克在他身旁躺下，兔子立刻主动地凑上了热源，双手紧紧抱住他。克拉克低下头亲了亲那头柔软的金发，低声道：“晚安。”

在陷入睡眠之前最后一件突然闯入克拉克脑海的事情是——

我真的没有见过他吗？

第二天吃完早餐的兔子就消失了。

直到三个月之后，犯罪小丑王子再次降临大都会，这次是不带伪装来的。绿毛兔子悠闲地坐在几个月前自己躺过的沙发上晃悠着脚，啃一块从金毛的冰箱翻出来的巧克力，电视里播放着乐一通。经过进化，可可脂对犬类来说已经不是致命的了，不过他想反正克拉克是氪星的品种，也许完全没有这方面的顾虑，对毒药都是免疫的。

他悠闲地等着大狗下班。

克拉克用钥匙打开公寓大门时，脑子里想的全是那个跟他上床之后就跑了的家伙，三个月！他用了各种办法去找他，但即使是超人也有做不到的事情，他甚至要怀疑那只不过是一场梦了。所以，当他推门而入时，他没能第一时间发现那个占据了他家沙发的小丑，以至于他抬起头时吃了一惊：“小丑？！”剩下的话卡在嗓子眼里说不出来了，他的伪装暴露了吗？

“欢迎回家，亲爱的！”小丑笑眯眯地冲他挥了挥手，“工作辛苦啦，来，到我这里来，你想先吃晚饭还是先吃我呀？”他毫不掩饰地用色眯眯的眼神盯着在老土的西服里都显得无比色情的胸肌，穴口收紧又舒张，一些液体悄悄挤了出来。这几个月憋坏他了，好不容易过了三个月，他得把这些天的量一次补回来。

“……什么？”克拉克的大脑跟呼吸一起停止了片刻。他敏感地察觉到了绿头发的小疯子身上萦绕着的信息素气息，一只怀有身孕的……兔子？他的嘴唇抿了起来，声音低沉：“你到底是谁？”

小丑翻了个白眼。“宝贝，哈尼，亲爱的，就算你忘了我的味道，至少你还记得……”他小心翼翼跪坐起来，背冲着酥皮又扭回头抛了个媚眼。“这个屁股吧？嗯？三个月之前？你可是操得我欲仙欲死呢~”

“……你是杰克？”克拉克听见自己艰难地从嗓子里挤出来的声音，大脑痛苦地处理着突如其来的信息量。所以，小丑知道自己的身份？还引诱自己跟他上床？甚至……小丑现在怀的是他的孩子？他忍不住冲上去抓住了小丑的手腕，他本来想质问他到底想干什么，但脱口而出的却是：“你之前去哪儿了？”

“哦！Bravo！我们的英雄自己搞清了真相！”小丑转过身坐下，夸张地拍着手鼓掌。“我？”他挑眉看着握着自己手腕的大手，灼热的温度传导过来，他惬意地眯起眼睛，笑得欠揍极了，“我去哪和你有什么关系？你是我的谁啊，嗯？”他嗤了一声，手指在自己的腹部点了点，“这次来呢，就是告诉你一声，我肚子里的孩子就是你的，不信拉倒。不过呢，我可不准备和你有什么牵扯不清的关系，借个种而已，两厢情愿的事情……对吧？”他笑眯眯看着瞪着眼睛的大狗，“我可不想跟你绑在一起，不过别担心，有的是男人愿意给小丑的孩子当爹。”

克拉克刚刚被从天而降的真相砸懵，立刻又被小丑的话泼了冷水，就算脾气再怎么好也有点心头火起，他的声音压低了，强壮高大的男人站在小丑面前，几乎把他整个人笼罩在阴影中：“不可能，既然那是我的孩子，我当然要管。”

“哦？凭什么？”小丑好整以暇看着他，手支着下巴。就凭肚子里的崽子大狗现在就绝对不敢对自己动手，他算得清楚。“我跟你结婚了吗？一分钱关系都没有，我不过拿了你一颗精子——我走上街随便逛一逛就能拿到几百万颗的东西——还敢说是自己的崽子，真是不要脸。”他冷哼一声，不过转眼又眉眼弯弯，笑了。绿色的眸子里闪着光：“好了，废话少说。你知道，蝙蝠很快就要追来啦，我得赶紧跟他回家。”


End file.
